You're a lot like Alpengeist
by Enjoy The Show
Summary: The way I'm always in for one hell of a ride. "Stop with the Sexual Innuendo's already! I'm confused enough as it is" Summer at a theme park was never this hot. "I mean the temperature. It's way too hot for me!" That's what she said. OOC SasuSaku


_"Somebody told me summer was coming."_

-

-

_"Next!"_

It was the first day of summer, and I have to say, I was pretty stoked. I was going to be working at one of the greatest theme parks known to man, conveniently located on the outskirts of Kahona. It was going to be…magical. 3 months without parent supervision, boys, new friends, and free time every Sunday to do what ever the hell we want to do. I'll reiterate once again, I was stoked.

"Are you deaf girl? Next!" the PMSing front desk manager called angrily. Whoops.

"Coming, sorry, I'm Sakura Haruno, please take care of me!" I said cheerily, flashing her a smile. The manager, looked at me through crescent spectacles.

"Haruno… ah, yes, I've found you right here. Your room number is B345, you'll find out your roommate once you get there, I don't have permission to say who it is at this moment." I nodded my head. "Next order of business, I need to ask you a few tidbits of information. It's strictly policy, don't be offended. Okay?"

And at this point I was thinking, 'okay, they're going to ask me my birthday or something to make sure I'm not lying about how I am.' Ha, that was _SOO_ off.

"Allergic to anything?"

"No."

"Have you been drinking/smoking/having sexual intercourse in the last 24 hours?"

"Wa-excuse me? Am I at the right place? This is for the theme park right?"

Tsunade, (the manager, I looked at her name plate while she was questioning me) rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question please, and we can get moving along."

"Then…no…"

"See, that wasn't hard at all-"

"**THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID**!" a maniac blond exploded from the hallway to the left of me.

"Naruto, how lovely of you to return this year too." Tsunade mumbled grimly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Believe it, old hag! I love this place!" Naruto grinned really wide, giving her the thumbs up. When he saw me gaping at him, he did a double take. "H-hey, there. Didn't see you, sorry!"

I shook my head and smiled. "No problem, I'm Sakura, nice to meet you!"

He smiled and shook my hand, "I'm Naruto, the pleasure is all mine, really."

Tsunade popped a vein and shoved her hands on the desk in front of her. "Naruto, kindly remove your ass from the premises' before I do so myself."

Naruto winked at me and threw his thumb over his shoulder. "I'm in the B dorm, so come see me some time, k?" I nodded. "Ja ne, Tsunade, Sakura." And he was gone.

"If you couldn't already tell, that was the idiot of the group here. He's been coming here for three years, ever since he was 16. Stupid boy, I wish my brother wouldn't let him come…"

"He's your nephew?" I shouldn't have been so surprised; there was some family resemblance.

"Yes, and some advice, don't get involved with him, or your IQ might deflate a couple hundred points, but…" she looked from side to side, her eyes narrowing, and then motioned for me to come closer. "He's a _greaatttt_ kisser."

I immediately flushed crimson. How the **FUCK** would she possibly know that? As if reading my mind, she smirked up at me.

"Lets just say we're not _blood related_. Okay sweetie, lets get going with a few more questions before a line starts to build up." I nodded my head dumbly, at an utter loss of words.

"Are you on your period?"

"I don't see how that's important, but no…" Tsunade looked at me for a millisecond and then put my name down on a sheet in front of her.

"What's that list for?" I asked her, my suspicions growing.

"What list?" she returned, covering it with her ample cleavage in a forced effort to look like she was reaching for something.

"I saw you write my name down!"

"No you didn't. You just think you did. Don't test me Haruno." And it was left at that. I recoiled back into my suspicions.

"Moving on, what pet do you have at home, if any?"

"What? Why do you need to know that?"

"I want to see if you're an animal person. Animal people are great."

"I have a cat…"

"What are your cats name, age, and color?"

"…Gypsy, 3 and orange…"

"Hmm… very well. Do you drink milk?"

"Are you on crack? What is up with these _**random/irreverent/pointless/personal/and wannabe sexual innuendo**_ questions?"

"Fine, you don't have to answer that." Tsunade turned around and spoke into a handheld voice recorder.

"Subject seems to angered easily, melodramatic, and contains a sailors mouth…"

"What the hell are you doing?" This lady was testing my patience. She then smiled and handed me a key.

"Don't lose this, it's your life line. There's an informational meeting that's mandatory for all staff in an hour. It's in the lobby, which is down the hallway and to your immediate left. Enjoy your stay!"

"I can't make any promises!" especially after a greeting like that.

* * *

At least the rooms are decent. Complete with private bathrooms, running water and queen beds. It almost made up for being morally ripped apart by sadist Tsunade. Almost. There was also a desk in between the two beds with some storage space. Now to meet the roomie…

Clothes were strewn all over one bed, obviously her animalist making of territory. There were a few pictures set up around her bed, undoubtedly of her. The dominant face in each of the pictures was a platinum blond, most likely of the bimbo variety. If I'm luck she won't be high maintenance, also. Sighing, I put my bags on my bed and began to unpack. I wasn't even 5 minutes into my meticulous renegade when the telephone rang.

"Inooo-channnn, come play with me!" The familiar male voice whined.

"I'm sorry, she's not in, can I take a message?" Great, I was rooming with a POPULAR bimbo. I refuse to be her personal secretary after this phone call.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you? It's Naruto! Remember me?"

"Oh, yeah, hi…" I knew the voice sounded familiar.

"I didn't know you were rooming with Ino, that's so cool! We're all going to be **GREAT** friends." He gushed, the happiness drowning me as I listened to him.

"Sure, sure, but do you want me to take a message for Ino?"

"What? Why would I leave me message for Ino? Come down to my room and I'll introduce you to people! Kay?"

I was beginning to see where Tsunade was coming from on this one.

"Er, maybe later, I need to unpack…"

"Aww, Saku-chan, they give you time to do that after the meeting! My room is B330. See ya soon!"

And then that bastard hung up on me. The nerve. I rolled my eyes and decided to get changed before going to his room. This could have been a huge trap, but at this point, I was ready for anything.

I slipped on some shorts, flip-flops and a tank top, remembering my key, and slowly slipped out of my room.

That's when my minor flip out started because I realized Naruto didn't tell me whether or not he was going to introduce me to people before or after I '_played_' with him. And then there was the matter of which '_play'_ he ultimately meant. I clutched my head in despair, trying to figure out what to do.

"Yo," I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and I looked back onto the face of perfection. I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Uh..hi?" That's good Sakura, be mysterious.

"Are you lost or something?" He cocked his eyebrow and gave me a once over.

I shook my arm from his grasp and put on a mock glare. "Why would you think I'm lost?"

"…Because you _are_ lost."

His powers of perception were as good as he was man-pretty. I was lost all right, but not in the directional sense, I was lost in thought on what to do! I felt the heat creep onto my cheeks and it was at that point I choose to hate him. He was cocky, I didn't **do** cocky, er, **like**, cocky…

"Well, as a matter of fact, I'm **NOT**. I'm going to B330 and that happens to be right down the hall." Note to self; never make quick decisions that you could regret under pressure.

He smirked. Why did he smirk???

"That happens to be my room. What ever are you going there for?"

"Naruto invited me. Back off."

He put his hands in the air in defense. "Not trying to start something, go ahead, Miss Cherry."

"Miss cherry? What the hell?" Once again, perception skills. Now if he were only as easy as he was pretty, then we'd be talking.

"You're hair is a light cherry blossom color…and your face is a lovely shade of…red…" He enunciated each syllable with the utmost care, just to benefit my embarrassment. Oh, he was good.

"Good day." I turned my heel and started fast walking towards Naruto's room. I casually glanced over my shoulder to see what he was doing, and he was following me, a giant smile plastered on his face.

* * *

**You're a lot like Alpengeist**

_"The way I'm always in for one hell of a ride"_

Chapter 1:

Mr. Blue, I told you that **I love you.**

* * *

"Naruto! It's Sakura!" I knocked on his door to the pattern of '_Mary had a Little Lamb'_ until he opened up.

"Sakura-chan! Great! Everyone's here except for Teme-Oh, he's with you! Never mind! Lets get going then! Come in! Come in!"

"Teme's here with me…?" I turned around to see mystery, ego man standing behind me.

"Oi, move."

-

_And that's when I whipped out my handy-dandy light saber and chopped his head off._

_-_

I wish. I moved slightly into the doorframe as he walked by me into the crowded room. I stepped in lightly after him and took in everything. Sitting on one of the beds was a boy with brown hair that was tied up, making it look like a pineapple was growing out of his head, Mystery man sat down beside him and took a cigarette from him. A nervous looking girl with short blue-purple hair was on the floor reading a magazine with a brunette who had two buns on the top of her head. A guy with a dog was leering at them from the desk chair. There was no sign of a loud blond, other than Naruto.

"O-Kay everybody! This is Sakura-chan! She is my new friend, as well as yours!"

"Erm, nice to meet you…" I bowed slightly and received a few smiles, nods of recognition, a smirk, and a perverted look from dog boy.

"Sakura-chan, this is Hinata-chan, she's rooming next to you with Tenten-chan." The shy girl smiled at me and Tenten, the one with buns on her head, flashed me a peace sign. "We have Kiba and Akamaru over here…" Dog boy smiled suggestively at me and I gave him the finger, with a smile of course. Tenten laughed, and Pineapple boy and Mystery man smirked. "On the bed over there is Shikamaru and Sasuke-teme."

So his name was Sasuke. It was a perfect fit. Dark and powerful, just like him.

Kiba took that last introduction as a cue to walk over to me.

"So, Sakura-chan, was it? How about I teach you how to use that finger better?" He took my hand in his and leaned in so he could whisper in my ear. "My room number is B356, don't you forget it."

I smiled sweetly at him and nodded.

"Hey Sasuke, Kiba wanted me to let you know to go to B356 for a good time. He's home between the hours of 8 pm and 6 am. Kay?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"Oops. Did I misinterpret your sexual orientation?"

His eyes relaxed and he stood up. "Nope." He walked over to Kiba, gave him a peck on the lips and exited the room with a smirk.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. I was just joking….Naruto almost doubled over with laughter after seeing my face though.

"Sakura-chan, he was kidding! He's as straight as straight can be. Right Tenten?"

"Yup, he just likes to put on a show." She replied hastily.

"Oh, okay, ha, wasn't expecting that." I stammered, my heart pounding erratically, "I think I'm going to get a drink of water… I'll be back in a sec."

I promptly exited the room in a daze. Why was I so disappointed when I thought he was gay? I hate that guy, I shouldn't care…

While stuck in my thoughts a hand grabbed me by my waist and threw me against the wall.

"Took you long enough…Cherry…" I struggled to get free; "You should have seen your face, were you really that disappointed? Poor thing…" I gave him a venomous glare.

"Sorry for the scare, do I need to make up for it?" I bit my tongue, not knowing how to respond. He grabbed my chin and tilted it upwards, so that I was looking into his eyes.

"What are you doing-"

His lips crashed onto mine and he pressed my flat onto the wall. Hungrily I responded as his tongue slipped into my mouth.

"Excuse me!" A tingly voice spat.

Sasuke broke away from me and glared at the interruption.

"I'm busy, go away."

She stuck her tongue out at him and then zoned in on me, cracking an almost sadistic smile. "Sasuke, no PDA in the dorms, it's a house rule."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"And not that I care who your _random fucks_ are with, but next time, choose someone a little less plain… You're loosing your touch if you ask me."

"I said leave, Ino." Sasuke hissed darkly.

Ino nodded her head and skipped to Naruto's room in a leisurely fashion.

"Now where were we…?"

I pushed him off of me before he could do anything more. _Random fuck? Ino?_

That meant I was getting _played by a godsend_ and _my roomie was the Devil._

"I..I have to go…" I said distractedly as I clumsily started to walk to my room. Sasuke gave me a hard stare as I retreated like a wounded puppy. He didn't say anything to stop me. That was my moment of truth.

How had I gotten myself in that situation? Usually I can tell who's a player and who's not. **Case in point, Kiba.**

I'd been here for **35 minutes. **_15_ minutes of torture, _5_ minutes of annoyance, _3 _minutes of hope, _1_ minute of shock, _7_ minutes in heaven, and _4_ minutes in confusion. Now I'm just going to have to spend the **next 3 months in hell.**

_Yay me._

_

* * *

_

**'The summer isn't always the hottest at the end.'**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Alpengeist is the name of one of the Roller Coasters at BUSCH GARDENS.

Hope you like it!

Comments make me write, and you don't have to have an account to comment.

~ETS3


End file.
